


Ereri and Canine Company

by spicymilkroll



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Cute, Dog - Freeform, Dog Tags, Dogs, Eren Is a Little Shit, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Ereri oneshot, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Fluff, German Eren Yeager, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Eren Yeager, POV Eren Yeager, Slow Build, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, ereri fluff, levi/eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicymilkroll/pseuds/spicymilkroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Recon Corps have introduced man's best friend into their fighting services, and Levi and Eren have been assigned to take part of the veterinary course. Levi also has a favorite dog. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri and Canine Company

Eren Jaeger loved dogs. Which was why it made him particularly happy to see the well-trained packs of canines cutely assemble themselves into neat rows every morning; for the Recon Corps had recently introduced these mutts as an active affiliation of the Scouting Legion team. They were of pedigree blood and their parents had been the lucky survivors of a human-controlled 'survival of the fittest' to ensure the workability of their progeny. They were treated better than kings during the breeding seasons. The newborn pups were then introduced into welcoming human arms where professionals trained them to be the most durable animals in the town, with agility that challenged even the horses. Enthusiasts such as Hanji even proposed to train them to use 3D manoeuvre gear.

Eren watched contentedly as the dogs stood in a statute, formal manner; their chests jutting out proudly, ears sharp and upright, and their fore and back legs spaced out evenly.  
Encompassing their bodies were specially crafted uniforms which were committed to keeping them comfortable and encouraging more movement; and similar to the humans, draping their backs were cloaks of green with the 'Wings of Freedom' stamped gaudily on the surface.

As Levi walked past them, his authoritative movement was rewarded with the synchronized greeting of the dogs. Each and every one of the bright-faced mutts lowered their body down onto one foreleg so that their noses almost touched the ground, as it was the closest possible way a dog could mirror the Survey Corps salute.

"Eren, go fetch me the whip please"

The dazed boy suddenly snapped out of his trance. Whip? During his short experience in the veterinary course of the corps, he had never heard such an object being used near an animal

"Sir, excuse me but, why do you need such a thing?"

"Come over here" Levi beckoned with a finger to where he was standing.

Eren dutifully walked over and saw his captain staring into the third row of the dogs.

"Do you see that? That dog is sleeping"

Indeed, the body of a young French Spaniel was slumped over in a tired heap between two standing dogs, letting out soft snores.

"I-Is waking him up gently not an option?"

"You idiot, it's either gentleness or punishment for disciplining the dogs, and a soft voice will get you nothing but laziness"

Eren was unable to accept such an action.

"How could you commit something so cruel? Is that kind of behaviour even allowed-"

"I'll get it myself then."

 

The frightened boy had to turn his head away as he listened to the sound of a whip sailing through the air, which was followed by a guttural whine.

Although the evidence had been presented many times that Levi was not a fan of dogs, there was one mutt in particular that the captain showed a little more interest and kindness in; a brown-pelted Labrador with green-flecked eyes that uncannily matched Eren's. Sometimes he would catch his captain looking at the dog rather fondly, or even giving it a light kiss on the top of it's head.

That was when Eren wished he could swap places with the dog.

That following afternoon, when the sun had reached its zenith and was burning its heat into the metal shelters, Eren had finished distributing the feed to the Recon Dogs and was entering one of the sleep shelters when he saw a very tired-looking Levi, probably fatigued from the day's work, dozing on a bale of hay; and, surprisingly, his favorite dog had somehow managed to nap on his stomach without waking him up.

_Who's sleeping now, eh._

Eren advanced soundlessly towards his captain and bent down, gingerly nudging his arm.

"Levi. Wake up."

It took a few moments for the captain to leave his sleep, and his eyes still remained closed when he awoke. His eyebrows furrowed a little as he sensed an unfamiliar presence on his torso area.

"Jaeger... Why are you pressing down on my stomach like that.."

Eren's face went red and he turned his head away, biting down on his lip.

"Captain, that's not me..."

Levi had now fully awoken and he blinked his eyes wildly to see his special green-eyed mutt lolling it's great tongue and now using his stomach as a place to thud his wagging tail upon.

"Oi get off; I didn't invite you," He mumbled, gently pushing it away in attempt to avoid looking attached.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you as much as you have to him," Eren bit back a smile, hoping that stating the obvious wouldn't anger him.

Instead, his captain lowered his eyes a little and frowned, and would have gone pink if he had the physical ability to blush.

Quick to change the mood, he lifted the dog off his stomach and inspected its fur.

"He's filthy, and needs a bath. Eren, help me wash him."

"Yes, Captain."

 

The two had dragged out a large, rusty metal piece which was most likely a remnant of a water tank, and they filled it with water from a stream, and then when they were ready to begin, they realized a small problem- the dog had run off because he had a great fear of baths and was also a master of hide-and-seek, when he was the one to hide.

Levi uttered a soft groan. "Eren, I'll go find the little shit and you prepare the soap."

And so he went to look for the trouble-maker while Eren tried to scour the dog shed for animal-appropriate cleansing items.

After a while, he retreated from the shed with a small slippery bottle and was cursing, as his fingers kept sliding around the cap and losing the force to open it.

_Oh shit._

The cap bolted open unexpectedly and the sudden, jarring movement caught him off guard while the bottle fled the grip of his hands, bouncing on the ground and leaking a slippery texture in small pools.

Just after that moment, Levi came back with the quivering dog and set him into the tub, then proceeded to walk unknowingly towards where Eren was.

The younger boy was unable to warn him in time

"Wait-"

The soap had quite literally soaked itself into the hardened ground, leaving a very moist surface and Levi's misplacement of his foot caused him to stumble awkwardly and fall straight towards where he was walking to- to Eren, that is.

The captain fell into Eren's arms, but he was unable to support his weight, so they both fell to the floor in an odd position where Levi hovered above Eren's body, and their faces were at an uncomfortably close proximity.

At this particular moment, Eren felt that he'd rather have a limb eaten by a Titan, as opposed to the embarrassment he felt now.

"C-Captain- are you hurt? I'm incredibly sorr-"

"You shitty brat" Levi murmured softly, sliding his hand behind Eren's head, and he jerked his face towards his to kiss him.


End file.
